Party Loving (ONESHOT)
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Paige is invited to Big E house party and things end up getting a bit sexual.


After Raw Paige was thinking about her match against Charlotte flair when the new day came strolling down the hallway.

Kofi- Hey Paige what's wrong

Paige- I'm just feeling a bit down after my match that's all

Xavier- well looks like you could do with cheering up why don't you come to Big E's party tonight, you don't mind do you Big E?

Big E- No the more the merrier, come to the party tonight.

Paige- Ok I'll come

Kofi- Great see you later

Later Paige arrived at Big E house party, she was debating whether to go in or get in her car and go home just as she was about to walk back to her car Xavier spotted her

Xavier- Paige you made it

Paige- Hey sorry I'm late

Xavier- No worries your here now that all that matters. Let me get you a drink what do you want?

Paige- Oh I'll have a beer thanks

As Paige followed Xavier in to the kitchen she was greeted by Kofi, Sasha and Bayley.

Kofi- Hey Paige

Paige- Hey

Sasha- I told you guys she wouldn't ditch the party

Bayley- Xavier can we please put some decent music on like Rhianna or Drake

Xavier- Ask Big E he the DJ not me

When Paige got her beer she joined Sasha and Bayley on the dance floor

Sasha- Big E was getting worried that you ditch his party

Paige- No he wasn't

Bayley- He was I think he fancies you Paige

Paige- No he doesn't. Does he Sasha

Sasha- I don't think he does Paige just ignore her she had too much to drink

Bayley- No I haven't, you had more than me

Sasha- I have more control that you do thought

As the three of them continued dancing Paige started to notice Big E watching her as she danced watching her hips sway. Was Bayley right did Big E fancy her she thought. As she continued dancing she couldn't help the fact that she felt Big E was mentally undressing her with his eyes.

Later most of the party goers had left the only ones left were Kofi, Xavier, Sasha, Bayley and Paige.

Big E- Ok I think we need to end the party now he said as he turned the music off

Xavier- Come on it only 11oclock lets just keep it going a bit longer

Big E- Xavier it's one in the morning I better call you guys a taxi

Kofi- No me and Xavier can drive home

Big E- I don't think so you both three times over the limit

Paige-You better make it two taxis Sasha and Bayley need to go home

Big E- Yeah good thinking Paige

It was 2am Paige and Big E were helping Sasha and Bayley in their taxi whilst Kofi and Xavier were strolling out of Big E house to their taxi shouting and the top of their voices "New Day Rocks"

Big E- Hey guys keep it down

Kofi- Come on E join in

Xavier- NEW DAY ROCKS

Paige- Hey will you too shut the fuck up already she said as she put Sasha seatbelt on.

Big E- Come on the meter running get in

Kofi- Ok big boss

Xavier- Hey E your keep it tight bro

Big E- I will he said as he shut the door

As soon as the taxis had gone Paige rushed to her car as she was about to open the door, Big E walked over to her

Big E- Hey thanks for tonight you know helping with the guys

Paige- Oh it was no problem

Big E- Um why don't you stay here instead of going home

Paige- Oh um

Big E-You can help me clean up the mess everyone left

Paige- Yeah

The Pair spent the next hour cleaning up the mess in Big E house, when they had cleaned up most of the house Paige collapsed on the sofa, Big E came and sat next to her he placed her feet across his lap and started massaging them.

Paige- Ah that's nice, Can't believe my feet have lasted this long in heels

Big E- Maybe you shouldn't wear them if they hurt your feet

Paige- Yeah well most of the time I'm in boots but according to Sasha I need to wear a girly look tonight not my usual tomboy look

Big E- Well I prefer your tomboy look because it who you truly are. You shouldn't let anyone change you

Paige- Aw thanks Big E

Paige sat up and hugged E as they came out of the hug they both stared in to each other's eyes, E swept a piece of Paige black hair from her face. Paige pressed her lips on Big E their mouths instantly connecting to each others the kiss started to become more passionate before Big E broke the kiss.

Paige-What's wrong

Big E-Nothing but lets go upstairs

Paige- Ok lead the way

Big E took Paige's hand and guided her upstairs to his bedroom, as Paige walked into his room she admire the décor in the room before turning to face E. As soon as E had shut the door he immediately pushed Paige up against the wall, He kissed her she gasped when his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. His tongue and lips worked wonders on the soft spot until he left a tiny bruise on her porcelain skin.

Suddenly E moved Paige and laid her down on his bed, whilst E was removing his shirt and trousers, Paige remove her Black top and panties. She could already tell E was turned on by Paige by how erect his penis was through his boxers.

Big E-You ready

Paige- Yes

Big E climbed on to the bed and positioned himself in between Paige's leg He reconnect his lips with hers, her hand began to wander down his boxers, Big E groaned as she made contact. Paige pulled her lips away and Sat up, pulling at Big E's boxers. Big E happily let Paige pull down his boxers, her eyes grew at the sight of his cock in the flesh. She winked up at E as she covered his cock with her mouth. E instantly began to moan, which forced Paige to giggle on his cock and lick it. E stroked her head, gently pushing it further down on his cock. "Aw. Fuck" he moaned, Paige quickened the pace as E continued to push her further down his cock, E let out a big moan as he cum in Paige's mouth, E watched as Paige swallowed deeply.

Before Paige could even ask E if he enjoyed that although she knew he did, E flipped her over so she was on her back and reposition himself in between her legs She whimpered as he palmed her; his thumb finding her clitoris and pushing until she cried out in pleasure. She wanted more, He twisted his fist around her hair as she kissed him with passion. Her legs wrapped around him to get his manhood closer to her wet center. He looked deep into her eyes as he aligned himself and thrust into her.

He filled her up completely, her velvet walls wrapping around his dick in the most delicious feeling imaginable. He rested his head at the crook of her neck. He began to thrust in her, starting off at a slow pace.

Big E-Ok?

Paige-Yes go faster

Big E- Are you sure

Paige- Yes I'm sure

E quickened the pace thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, her cries of pleasure E couldn't help but give her want she wanted, his dick pounding mercilessly inside of her, her walls closing in around him were enough to send him into euphoria. A guttural moan escaped her lips as she reached her orgasms. E wasn't far behind her as he hit his high a load of warm cum exploded inside of Paige he slowly pulled himself out of her.

The two got dressed and remained in complete silence as Paige got her shoes on and was about to leave, Big E stood up and walked behind her kissing the sweet spot on her neck

Big E-Why don't you stay and let the fun continue

Paige- I shouldn't but ok

She turned to face Big E and kissed him


End file.
